


【警探組】你我已同在深淵

by Falcon_lion



Series: 深淵系列 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 神父x惡魔(天使)＊這裡的教廷對抗的是異教徒及覺醒的天使→惡魔(異化基本是朝天使輸入一串錯誤代碼，讓他們可以成為惡魔。另一種是突破了教廷設定好的強制符文，不再受到教廷的控制)＊酗酒不幹事神父(?)→被發配邊疆→逃亡中＊天使為教廷的人形武器，但RK800是特殊戰鬥機型





	【警探組】你我已同在深淵

清晨，人類醒來時感到一陣頭痛，他起身時發現自己時躺臥在一張簡易的床上，不至於太過破舊，但有股明顯的霉味，空氣中懸浮的點點塵粒在半開的而透進室內的光線中飛揚，他不知為何突然回想起那天被自己的仿生天使壓著，或是他押著天使...噢，他不想再回想下去。

他沒有想過厭惡仿生天使的自己有一天會被迫與之簽訂契約之後還要負責餵養他，而且現在還被教廷流放，他失去了教廷賜予的聖紋能力，雖不是不能使用，但也算是半殘。

簡陋的房間內布置得乾淨且算是狹小，稍稍巡視就已經看透，沒有天使的蹤跡，他的仿生天使已經異化，並不聽從教廷的指令，而自己現在也失去了神父這個工作，接下來該怎麼做，他並不清楚，甚至是毫無頭緒，漢克‧安德森頓時感到一陣茫然以及困惑。

他遲疑了一陣，然後像是下意識地摸了摸右手上的契約印記，它可以讓他知道他的契約天使現在正在哪處，那悠悠的藍色光芒亮起，在空氣中散著點點螢色，聚在空氣中後凝化成一隻小小的蝴蝶，它在空中轉了一圈後，緩緩地往前飛去，在空中悠悠飄盪，它身後拖曳著點點星光，在它移動的軌道上停留。

漢克爬起身，略穿了件外套抵禦棉被外的寒氣後，他跟隨著螢光蝴蝶身後的瑩藍色星屑，看到那光蝶隱沒在浴室的位置。

他大步走去，沒有多做敲門這種額外的事情，直接將浴室門打開，相比起臥室，浴室內一片黑暗，僅僅從他打開的這一側透進些許光亮，在一片黑色中切出一條細長如刀刃的白黃色光芒，它延伸到浴缸的邊緣，而那黑暗中唯二的螢藍色光芒停留在罩著浴缸的浴簾上散成片片。

「康納。」漢克朝浴室喊了聲，狹小的密閉空間中盪出小小的回音，但如果根根細針落下，不須認真聆聽仍能讓他驚醒──太安靜了，他的仿生天使沒有像平常一樣給予回應。

他在牆壁上摸索，隨即找到了浴室照明開關，按壓點亮後，裏頭的螢光藍粉末被過亮的燈光給掩蓋，消失在空氣中，有著海洋圖案的浴簾上有些微藍色點點痕跡，看起來像是仿生天使的血漬，又像是本來就在上頭的色差造成的污漬。

沒多做猶豫，漢克兩三步走到了浴缸前，伸手揮了揮那幾乎已經消散的螢藍光點，然後一把將浴簾拉開。

拉開浴簾時，帶出了些紛飛的白色羽毛，空氣中甚至有著某種乾淨的氣味，浴簾內外像是不同的世界，天使沉睡在浴缸裡頭，用著龐大的羽翅將自己包覆妥當，僅僅露出如同羽毛般的銀白色髮絲在外頭，他甚至可以隱約看到他略可愛的髮旋，以及半露出的尖耳朵，額角處的LED光圈流淌著柔和的藍光，因為他有些粗魯的拉扯聲震動浴簾，造成四周有漫漫著幾根落羽飄落，以及少少的塵埃揚起。

「康納。」漢克在試圖喊了聲，他略低沉的聲音再次在這個狹小的空間中迴盪，甚至伸手往天使的後頸印記中摸去，那裏的皮膚冰涼，不似人類，而印記處卻熾熱的像是燃燒後的火星，燙的安德森立即將手收回。

因為他的觸摸讓浴缸中白色的羽翅稍微震動，像是開機似的，它緩緩張開，伸展張揚，在空中緩緩伸直了羽根，露出了那包覆在裏頭的單薄身軀，他裹在一坨棉被中，精緻的臉龐上，纖白色的睫毛顫動著，輕易的在臉頰上打下一小片陰影，張開眼簾時，他的頭髮像是突然浸於暗色顏料般的染成了暗棕色。

「漢克...。」他的琥珀色眼睛迷離看向他的人類，裏頭帶著水光及茫然，平日抿緊的淡色薄唇呢喃的喚著他，有著蒼白皮膚的雙手往上伸去，點點光芒似乎依附在他的手臂上發著不似人的亮光，纖長的手指朝著人類微微伸直，如同要被犧牲的祭品，如同沐浴在信仰中，他的表情虔誠，甚至那漂亮的眉毛下垂，露出了渴望的神情。

「操...你這他媽是肚子餓了嗎？」漢克伸手把他從浴缸中抱起，隨著他的動作，那原本大到可以包覆他全身機體的羽翅緩緩縮入背脊中，在安靜的空間發出了如同骨頭碰撞的喀喀聲，這讓人感到有些毛骨悚然，然後它變得如同背包般大小，掛在天使單薄的背後。

天使的機體偏輕，在他抱起他的時候，漢克看到那修長白皙的雙腿上還穿著吊帶般的黑色襪子，像是找到目標般的纏上了人類的腰際，雙手勾上頸脖，將自己的頭抵在他的頸窩，帶著些撒嬌的意味，人類得托著他的臀部才能好好地抱住他，漢克聽到天使沙啞的聲音悶悶地從他的頸側傳出，「不餓......，但我想吃你的唾液。」

矛盾，漢克挑眉看向天使。

因為動作的關係讓那裹在康納身上的棉被滑落，裡頭是穿著件白色的襯衫，尺寸過大而有些滑落於他圓潤飽滿的肩頭，露出了裏頭的黑色皮衣，不意外的，那些黑色條狀衣物在他白皙的皮膚上勒出了小小的紅痕，漢克還是不懂他為何總是在裏頭穿著這種衣物。

他心裡雖有些微牴觸，如果可以的話，他是希望給予他血液即可，並沒有想要與仿生天使有更深入的肌膚之親，更別說這種對他來說相對曖昧及親暱的餵食，但人類還是個標準的視覺生物，當那雙盈亮的琥珀色眼睛微瞇而湊向他時，漢克便也無法拒絕。

那輕柔甚至冰涼到有些嚇人的薄唇輕輕覆上他的，人類顯得有些被動，他看著天使輕輕吻吮著人類略厚且帶著熾熱溫度的嘴，小心翼翼的樣子甚至表情帶著虔誠的意味，不知為何讓他有點想笑，這想法直到天使將舌頭伸到他口中時才停止。

「等...等等康納！」

漢克拉住了天使的頭髮，將他們倆的距離拉開，然後一把扯住了天使還沒伸回去的舌頭。

在與白皙皮膚呈現強烈對比的豔紅色舌頭偏左側上扣著一個金色的環，上面的梵文古老，他勉強看得出那是個壓抑或是有其他用途的首飾，但這大多都是當作耳飾比較多......，他很確定康納前幾天並沒有這東西存在。

「舌頭，你沒有搞錯吧？」他看著康納因被他拉著舌頭無法闔上而露出的惡魔般的尖銳犬齒，還有舌頭上的環，微瞇的褐色眼睛帶著乖巧的溫潤感，這貨到底哪裡是天使了。「這東西不是應該掛在耳朵上的嗎？」

「耳朵不行...。」康納將頭後仰讓對方鬆開了對舌頭的牽制，然後將那帶著金色舌環的舌頭收回口內，他用著像是呢喃的嘟噥說著。「戰鬥的時候會影響到我，但是放在這裡。」說著又將舌頭吐出，「並不會影響進食。」

他舔上了人類的唇，然後抿吻入口，並如他所預告的，將舌頭探入了漢克顯得炙熱的口腔。

漢克顯得有些微的無措，甚至有點被動，他無法不去在意那個堅硬的物體在口中滑動，雖然很有技巧的閃躲過了嗑到牙齒的機會，但那奇妙的感受讓他少有的愣了神，直到對方似乎進食完畢後退出了他的口腔，他看著康納用著那帶有金晃晃的舌環舔著唇，然後收進了那帶著低溫的口腔內。

「我們該出發了。」他的仿生天使突然說道。  
「等等，你不解釋一下那是什麼東西嗎？」漢克覺得他的天使有一種不聽別人說話還有不把事情解釋清楚的毛病，這要改。「還有，我們能去哪裡。」

康納沒有回答他，幾乎是一鬆手一抬腳他就從扒在他身上的姿勢跳下，落地無聲，背後的翅膀完美的達到了平衡及緩衝的效果，他走到一旁撿起了被他扔在地上的褲子，那是他們在路上購置的衣物，他看著康納穿起褲子時卻像是卡到了某個東西而明顯的頓定在原地。

「......這個是可以將我的代碼隱匿的一個裝置，反正是個反追蹤的用品。」看起來本來並不想解釋的仿生天使突然又開始說了起來，然後漢克看著他將穿到一半的褲子脫下，隨即掉出了一條紅色的惡魔尾巴，康納直起身子，甚至轉過身看著背後的尾巴，人類看到那尾巴像是不安的在過大的衣襬下晃了兩下，然後再次聽到那略沙啞的聲音迴盪在這狹小的空間中。「但是會對我的擬化模組造成一些麻煩，這尾巴收不進去了。」

他看到康納最後放棄了將尾巴收起，他將那暗紅色的尾巴捲在一邊的大腿上，然後再撿起褲子穿上，因為較寬大，所以基本上沒有甚麼阻礙，天使湊向了一旁的鏡子，那上頭甚至沾了些許水垢，但他並不太在意，對著鏡子稍稍整理了儀容後他轉過身看向一旁的人類。

「我也不知道現在我們能去哪，不過不能在同個地方久留。」康納將手腕上的襯衫扣子扣上，精確地計算讓他並沒有太過困難，甚至由他做起來有種優雅感，「他們不會放過流亡者，還有我。」

「隨時都會有人找上來，例如另一台RK800。」

「你不是原型機嗎？怎麼會有另一台RK800？」漢克看著天使走出了浴室，在外頭的衣櫃裡翻找出了一件灰色的大斗篷將自己罩在裡頭，那寬大的袍子可以剛好將他無法遮掩的翅膀給蓋得結實。

「RK800怎麼可能只有一台，我只是第一個開機的罷了。」天使的聲音透過斗篷而顯得悶悶的，他拉了拉衣擺，然後人類看到他開始收拾他們的東西。

他有些怔愣看著天使的背影，才想著還沒問起他為何睡在這裡，漢克再回頭看了一眼浴簾上的藍色汙漬，以及那在浴缸邊可疑的藍色斑點。

「漢克。」天使探頭看了一眼在浴室發呆的神父，將手上抱得滿懷的衣服塞到了他手裡，「洗個澡就出發，老實說，你身上很臭。」

「.....去你的仿生天使。」  
「噢，正確來說我是仿生惡魔。」

 

然而漢克洗好澡走出臥室時，他發現那天使又消失在房間內了。

「操....。」他面對空無一人的空間罵了聲。

那房間就那麼大，幾乎就是一眼望穿的地步，那片在半空中晃搖的窗戶吸引了他注意，冷風從外頭灌入，吹進了外頭正下著綿綿的細雪，入冬的冰冷空氣在呼吸時都能吐出白色的煙霧，稍稍按下了些微情緒，那天使說不定先跑去探路了，人類稍微想了想，有種不明不白的焦躁油然而生，他沒有等天使返回，將自己的物品收拾好後，他再次念了咒語，撫摸著手上的印記，而這次出現的並不是蝴蝶，是隻像麻雀般大小的瑩藍色鳥禽。

這符文因距離的不同會幻化出不同的樣貌，而鳥禽的話，距離反而偏遠，那湧起的異樣再度被放大，像是有種胃悶感，灼熱的讓他感到不適，他不自主的想起天使所說的另一台與他同型號的仿生天使。

那在空中漫漫留下的瑩藍色光點只有他能看見，但無法維持太久，漢克將槍套掛於腰側，提起了他們簡單的物品後拔腿跟上。

/  
他堪堪閃過了一次來自惡魔的狙擊，寬大的斗篷被狠狠的撕裂出一道猙獰的口子，潔白的羽翅被震的紛飛四處，他先就地滾了一圈，於轉角處後轉了個身，將自己隱沒在巷道內的暗處，額角上的光圈用著一種奇怪的投影放大漂浮於側邊頭頂，那看起來就真的象是天使的光環一般，但其實只是一種偵測周圍生物的機能。

他沒有看清楚對方的機型，只知道自己所在的屋子被盯上後就跑了出來，他以為對方只是個找麻煩的異化者，但卻出乎意料外的難纏，他甚至認為有可能是教廷那派來的仿生天使──這時候他腦袋裡跳出了一語成讖的詞彙。

他抹去了嘴角的藍色血漬，康納知道自己的飢餓造成自癒機能下降許多，快速自檢後確認了自己受傷位置，從懷中掏出預先準備的聖水灌入口中，那螢光藍色的液體不像是會存在於世上的東西，流動的速度緩慢，那東西說好聽點是聖水，但其實不過是仿生生物的補充及主食，有些灼熱的液體入口後卻沁涼了他不該存在的胃及肺腑，身上某些傷口開始慢慢回復，但卻也偏慢了。

「果然還是太勉強了嗎。」天使將喝完的空瓶塞回懷中，口中則不安分的含著那顆環，在齒間刷動，發出了某種嗑喀聲，這東西裝上去簡單，但拿下來卻又是一番功夫，他不算是對漢克說謊，這東西的確是個反追蹤的裝置，可以隱藏他的追蹤代碼，但卻也會抑制食慾，這讓他感到肌餓的功能遲緩，雖然這也是他的意願──他不想再看到他的人類因為他的進食而失去意識。

他並不覺得自己是個活物，以生物來說他連成為生物的根本都沒有，他僅只是個機器，不過做得像是人類，也並不會變成人類，這種事情他也是知道的，他也明白，對於剛出廠後的所有接觸者都對他有種奇怪的態度，藐視、慾望、利益。  
直到他與漢克訂下契約，他對於這個契約者並沒有抱著什麼太多的想法，對那時的他來說，這個契約人類僅只是個棄子，就如同他們設定好的、他的任務執行代碼已經深深刻入了他的處理器當中，他不會違背，也無法。

天使與人類的相處很簡單，他們不會有太多的交流以及對話，唯一的互動是他需要進食的時候，其實他也是可以選擇聖水，但就像那時老神父所說的，這裡偏僻，甚至聖水也少，根本無法供養一隻天使，想當然最簡單的選項就是老神父的餵食了。  
他永遠記得他第一次舔舐著老神父被玻璃杯劃傷的口子留出的血，那時的表情。  
「我的唾液可以幫助傷口癒合，您可以不用擔心。」  
「誰關心這個阿，噁心死了。」

他比起所有他見過的人，甚至於製造他的人、與他相處過的人、仿生天使，這個安德森神父更把它當作一個人。  
甚至面對真正需要戰鬥的時候，在他把專職為戰鬥的仿生天使拉到身後保護而讓自己受傷；在需要他追擊惡魔時他會因為自己的安全而阻止。  
「你傻了嗎，他們明顯是陷阱阿，你去了會死的。」  
「我不會死的，頂多是報廢。」  
為此，他讓天使餓了兩個禮拜。

他其實不太明白，不明白人類憤怒的緣由，不明白他們打殺的理由。  
不明白對方關心自己時那處理器跑出的異常數據。

在他窩在自己房間內的浴缸裡休眠時，人類坐到了他的邊上，他的氣息帶著酒味，那過高的手指溫度輕輕觸摸他的頭髮，不帶有任何的其他情慾，他捲起了他的柔軟髮絲，像是給予某種安慰，這讓天使莫名感到平靜。  
從那時開始，天使與人類就有了微妙的變化，細小，但卻又像有什麼事物被翻轉了一般。

仿生天使也無法明白老神父每日每夜對於酒精的依賴，他總是看著男孩的照片暗自神傷，現在的他並不虔誠、信仰也並不深，這讓天使無法想像他是多年前在狼人之亂中立功那個男人。

「這是什麼？」他看著神父手上捏著左輪手槍，往自己的太陽穴抵著，天使額角上的光圈閃了一下，他知道下一發是空彈。  
「俄羅斯輪盤。」他說，並扣下板機。  
『噠！』  
天使看到了神父勾起一邊的嘴角，像是在笑，他將左輪手槍丟到桌上，然後一口飲入那清澈的酒液，人類帶著悲傷的神情看著男孩的照片，沒有眼淚，但那清澈的藍眼睛中卻在此刻陰暗著，並沒有映上任何的事物。

「過去是不能改變的，漢克。」天使伸手抓起那放有一顆子彈的左輪手槍，他的計算精準知道下一發會擊出，手指靈活的把玩槍枝，在手指間滾動，然後將槍口指向了自己的下巴。「你的人生可以在每次挫折後重新開始，但我們沒有選擇。」

天使不知基於甚麼心態說出了這些話，當他手指顫動著要按下板機時，眼前出現了多項的警告，教廷的強制符文並不允許仿生天使自閥以及自殘，那些警告從一項一項變為了一大片幾乎佈滿了他所能及的一切。

然後他被那一抹異常數據給拖了進去，拖入了警告所建立的牆的另一面，耳邊所聽到的是──。

『碰！』

突然一個巨大的黑影撲上，那強烈的作用力將他打飛滾落於一旁，幾乎是翻滾了幾圈撞到牆後才停下，慣性掙扎著要起身時卻發現自己身上被套上了一個網子，那東西纏的他手忙腳亂，且越抓越無法掙脫。

「哈，像極了撲騰的小雞。」那熟悉卻又陌生的聲音響起，帶著譏諷般的語氣，表情也同樣對著他勾起一邊的唇，顯得藐視，康納停下了掙扎的動作，冰冷的銀白色刀刃底在他的額頭，眼前的是與他毫無不同的機體──RK800仿生天使，雖然他現在外表是惡魔的樣貌。

「追到這邊來了嗎...。」康納現在只能用手撐在自己的臉前面，不讓那網子打到臉上，另隻手小心翼翼地摸索著他暗藏的短刀，但這完全就在RK800的意料之中。

他伸腳踩住了康納欲伸手抽拿短刀的手，力道大的讓他身下的仿生天使皮膚層都褪去了大半，但也因為疼痛反饋低的關係，他只得到了淺淺的低哼。

「你為甚麼要覺醒呢，你明明只要服從就好。」似乎對於這樣的反應並不滿意，RK800朝他笑了笑，並伸手在他額頭上輕輕地沒入，並不深，但那異人的藍色血液隨著傷口的產生而像是漂亮的珠子般凝在刀尖上，映著白皙的皮膚。「明明可以過著沒有任何疑問的生活，卻選擇與人類逃亡。」

「你知道你是什麼嗎，51。」他用著跟他一樣的嗓音，一樣的面龐，蜜色的眼睛互相映著對方，仿生惡魔的聲音低沉沙啞，再說著話語的期間，他暗褐色的皮膚染上絕麗的蒼白，那就像是被白色浸染般的美麗，纖白的眼簾微垂，略帶著失望的表情。「我知道我是什麼，而我有目標。」

「我......。」康納看著眼前的仿生天使卻張口欲言又止，似乎覺得口乾舌燥的用舌頭舔去了從額頭上流下的藍色血液，帶出了那限制他能力的金色舌環，他本來想說的話卻被自己的腦袋硬生生打斷，繼而浮出一個人的面龐，「我是...。」

天空漫漫的雪花飛落，每走一步會帶起些許落屑，那寒冷的冰晶打在他們倆僵持的機體上，不感到寒冷，然後點點螢光藍色粉末飄下。

漢克追到這就看到兩台一模一樣的仿生天使相互對峙著，反應快速的他馬上舉起槍對準，但一時間分辨不出哪個才是他的契約天使，而對方似乎也沒有要讓他搞混的樣子，先朝人類開了第一槍，康納幾乎是拚了命的撞上一旁的天使讓槍口偏了準頭並沒有射準。

「操!」漢克閃到一邊，手上的聖紋浮出，印上了正化為惡魔型態的RK800，他的機體明顯僵直而無法動作，這限制符文並不能限制他的活動過久，而這點時間夠漢克用一發子彈讓他關機了。

/  
「我覺得你得好好解釋一下，康納。」漢克將他從那暗巷中帶出，因為那網子似乎用特殊方式綑綁，他在那試了很久只是將裡頭的天使越綁越緊，儘管康納只是用著無辜的表情望著他，不過那越來越緊的繩子捆上了天使的脖子後他終於停下，「這該死的繩子他媽怎麼解開？」

「我自己可以解開，漢克，不過需要點時間。」康納雖感到脖子的約束感，但因為沒有實質傷害到機體而露出緊張感。

現在讓他煩惱的是那角落的紅色警告，機體損傷值大於50%讓他現在急需進食來回復，而眼前的男人對他來說是最好的餌食，他知道以現在自己的狀況選擇不多，但他仍想選擇減少傷害對方的選項。

「在我解釋之前，能幫我拿一下袋子裡的聖水嗎。」康納被漢克扛在肩上，身上直接披著另一件斗篷，他就像是件大型包裹般，從外頭根本看不出是個人，他聽著漢克找到了旅館而正在跟店員訂房的空檔小聲的說著，「有點餓了。」

「先別說話。」漢克警告般的拍打了一下在他肩上不安分的天使，那位置剛好是他的臀部，雖然力道並不大，但種像是安撫的又像是汙辱的動作讓那天使的身體幾乎是大幅度的震了震後就不在說話，而人類的手卻沒有離開，似乎在確認著觸感或是什麼似的在上頭撫了撫。

他將天使安放在臥室中的單人床上──並不是他小氣不訂雙人房，而是這只剩下單人房可以選擇──他一把將那罩在他身上的斗篷抽起，露出下面被掩蓋結實的仿生天使。

幾乎整個人及翅膀糾結的卡在網子裡頭，皮膚被那特殊材質的繩子勒出了似人的紅痕，從繩與繩的縫隙中露出的肌膚蒼白卻又透著奇怪的紅暈，他的表情可憐卻又帶著某種渴求，頭的部分似乎已經被他掙扎出來了，但因為這樣讓他脖子處多扣了幾圈繩索，卻也沒勒的他無法活動到地步，看他掙脫的樣子似乎真如他所說的還需要點時間。

「聖水，你不是說你不需要吃那種東西?」漢克坐到了床邊，他的體重讓這帶著些許霉味的床鋪下沉了些，震動著床上的天使，他額角的光圈一直帶著黃光，蜜色的眼睛濕潤的像是討著食物的犬隻般，連平常偽裝的暗棕色髮絲都變回了雪白色，帶著些許報復或著是某種其他不知名的情緒，漢克勾起了康納的下巴，促使他抬頭看向自己。「怎麼，吃膩了主人的東西，想換換別的口味嗎，嗯?」

從見面開始，漢克與康納之間的相處他一直處於相較被動的狀態，天使即使異化了也對於他的事情三緘其口，人類有衝動想藉由這次的事情一次將他所不知的問出──他還沒算他早上自行跑出去還受傷的帳。

「......」他的嘴唇幾乎緊緊的抿成了一條線，似乎還帶著某種矜持的美感，仿生天使潔白的眼簾微垂，漢克無法忽視那映在蒼白雙頰上的小片陰影，那促使他稍稍摩搓了雙手，隨即感受到指腹間傳來的細膩觸感，這莫名的讓他有些想舔吻那薄唇的衝動，然後他感覺到他捏著的下巴因為天使開口而一張一合的動作。「是的，我現在需要的是聖水。」

「在我右大腿左側的包裹裡，漢克。」

他捲曲的姿態像極了未成蝶的蛹，而上半身卻倔強用手臂支撐著，漢克看向了他的右大腿處，於側邊的確是有一個鼓鼓囊囊的包裹，而那因戰鬥而破損的褲子露出了一部分白皙的皮膚，還有裏頭若隱若現的皮製衣物，上頭暈染了些許未乾涸的藍色血跡，對他透露的訊息像是邀請又像是某種隱密的暗示。

他鬆開捏著他下巴的手。

那帶著粗繭且厚實的手掌刻意順著天使姣好的身體曲線滑過，在繩索及他的皮膚間摩擦。

漢克突然想起這個類似網子的東西是甚麼了，它的材質作工特殊，觸感滑順甚至不會勒傷皮膚，那是為了抓取異化的天使而製造的活捉武器，只要找到它的開關就可以將綁繩移除或是轉換成項圈的模式，抑制異化者能力及使用強制符文做暫時控制。

他也只是聽說有這樣的東西，但並不曉得教廷已經將它研發出來，他的手並沒有往天使所說的右側大腿靠近，反而沿著那網繩似乎在找尋甚麼。

「漢....漢克?」康納不知是因為漢克那與自己機體體溫差距過大的觸摸感到不安，還是希望他更近一步的接觸，僅僅只是因為觸摸而感到焦躁以及渴望的情緒，他聽到自己的聲音沙啞，那呼喚聲就像是對他的渴求，他甚至可以看到被褥中反射出自己額角顯示的紅光。「等...不要...。」

「恩?」漢克刻意的使用指尖擦過他裸露在外的皮膚，然後順著繩索摸索到了背後，那蓬亂的羽毛有些糾結的卡在網子間，仿生天使其實並不太會掉毛，他們的羽毛甚至算是結實，摸起來有些像羽毛球的羽毛，卻又柔順的令他愛不釋手，他才發現他其實想這麼做很久了。「我沒找著呢。」

「不...翅膀不行...！」他能夠感受到人類的大掌覆在他的羽翅間，那裏的傳導神經敏感，甚至他機體已經因為人類的觸碰而微微地顫抖，無奈於他被捆個結實，他幾乎無處可逃。

他撫弄翅膀的動作其實很溫柔，人類的手掌幾乎插入了被綑綁的雙翅間，在裡頭細細的摩擦及撫弄，像是想要撫平上頭被繩索弄到反插的羽翅，甚至漢克有種想要舔弄翅膀連結著蝴蝶骨的位置，雖然現在隱沒在略為雜亂的白色羽毛間。

「漢克...不...哈嗯...。」康納身體變成大幅度地顫抖，甚至開始逃離人類的觸摸範圍，他開始有這個舉動時卻被人類一把拉到懷中，人類偏高的體溫開始圍繞著他，他的契約者身上的氣息幾乎佔據了他所有剩下的意識，試圖將他浸染，天使放棄了掙扎，甚至開始湊上前輕咬著人類的唇角，擦過了他略厚的唇，直到對方反過來咬上了天使的薄唇。

康納幾乎覺得自己才是要被進食的一方，從對方口中渡來的唾液滿足了他的飢餓，但漢克嶄露出的侵略性卻讓他第一次感受到什麼是被啃食殆盡的恐懼，他幾乎是放肆地啃咬著他，甚至在吮著他舌邊的環時還惡狠狠地咬了一口，滿足的聽到天使的痛呼後，卻似乎還未完全解氣的覆上已經被他輾壓成了淡紅色的唇瓣。

從康納的口中傳來淡淡的清香氣息，仿生天使的姿態以及氣味帶著某種安心感，這讓漢克忍不住汲取著對方口中的唾液，也吞入了對方口中哼哼出的抗議，人類把唾液渡於口中沒嚥下，反而將搶得唾液整個送入了天使的口腔內，兩人無法吞下的津水就沿著兩人的嘴角落下，形成一種淫迷的氛圍，在餵食天使的期間漢克的手並沒有停下，持續輕撫著那對翅膀間的軟羽，然後在外邊的找到了他記憶中的機關，他的手摸索後扣住了機關邊的板手並狠狠地轉動。

那繩索馬上彈開，甚至力道大的在人類及仿生天使的皮膚上刮出了幾道傷痕，最後直接束在天使的脖子上，形成了一個像是項圈的環。

「等...漢克這是...?」康納被突如其來的解放嚇了一跳，甚至人類放置在他背脊上的的手掌都差點被他炸開的羽翼彈開，天使雙手拉著脖子上的項圈扯了兩下，用著可憐兮兮的口音向他求饒，「漢克，別...我不喜歡這樣....。」

「我看你是挺喜歡的...，告訴我康納，你現在需要的是我...」漢克也說不出現在是什麼樣的心境，他那隱藏在心裡的不愉快以及某種安靜的憤怒再次竄出，他的手沒有停下，他如願的撫弄到了天使翅膀長出的地方，那細軟的秘毛與滑嫩的皮膚在連接處毫無人工跡象，就像是真的天使般漂亮且柔順，另隻手按上了康納跨間不知何時已經支起的小帳棚，上頭甚至已經濡濕了一小片布料，感受著對方因他的動作而顫抖的身體。「還是那他媽人工聖水?」

「.....」似乎感受到了契約者不知從何而來的怒氣，康納感覺這時候的回答錯誤一定會遭受所謂的懲罰，他吞了口唾液，感覺到那皮製帶著金屬的扣環在喉結處隨著他的吞嚥而挺動，他垂下了眼簾，沒有正視那雙清藍色的眼眸。

這與他的想法背道而馳。他甚至不明白人類憤怒不滿的理由，在第一次的"進食"後他知道甚至清楚的明白漢克並不喜歡與他有太多的肢體接觸，甚至有些躲避該給予他的餵食，而正當天使開始不對他有所需求時，他卻又自顧自的憤怒了起來。

「漢克.....我怕你會像上次一樣昏過去。」他覺得他的聲音聽起來蠢極了，康納無法抑制他的聲帶傳出的聲音帶著顫抖，而他也知道如果人類要使用他，他也不會拒絕的。「而如果這是你所想知道的話...」康納的唇再次覆上了那沾有自己唾液的鬍荏小心翼翼的舔吮著，「我真正想要的是你...。」

天使跪在人類面前，他們倆的視線平齊，他在仿生天使的眼中依然看到了對他的某種虔誠，即使他們吮吻著對方的唇瓣，卻也互相沒有闔上雙眼，所以他可以深深的看入那毫無雜質的琥珀色虹膜，上頭映著的是人類帶著冷靜自持的面龐。

漢克那帶著槍繭的大手撫著天使細膩的仿生皮膚，靈活的手指慢慢的解開了那幾乎沒有什麼遮掩效果的素白襯衫，讓它掛在天使圓潤帶著些許粉嫩的肩頭上，露出了裡頭黑色的皮衣，然後順著曲線完美的腰身往下輕撫，探入了那過於鬆垮的灰色長褲中。

天使雙手搭在漢克的肩膀上，感受著人類的手觸摸他機身所帶出的異常數據，他因為那些數據而頻繁的顫動眼簾，光學組件顯示出少許的紊亂，隨後像是找到了目標，康納湊向人類因剛才的繩索劃傷的位置，那正細密的滲出紅色的血珠，與天使伸出的舌頭顏色相似，使他有些無法控制自己因興奮而抖動的身體以及舌尖。

他貼上了那滲著鮮紅的傷口，那在人類眼中看起來像是虔誠的啄吻，鼻尖縈繞著他的人類血中帶著的鐵鏽味，血液中聖潔的魔力幾乎燙傷他的仿生食道，但卻也讓他有種重獲新生的錯覺，待他舔吮乾淨後，那傷口也癒合的七七八八。

拉開了罩著人類的外衣，他親吻著裏頭的乾淨的白色襯衣，略溫的唇擦過了神父的鎖骨，然後被掛在神父脖子上的十字架灼傷了鼻尖，發出了有些刺耳的聲音以及氣味，漢克沒有阻止他，但在他離開時將十字架脫下放於一旁，然後垂著那淺藍的眼眸看著他幾乎蜷縮的身軀俯在他的跨間，那微微張開的翅膀乖順的垂在兩側，對他嶄露著天使最脆弱的位置，從這角度可以清楚的看到像是綿延山丘般突起的脊椎骨，讓他看起來既美麗又脆弱，漢克心中不免再次對於仿生技術的讚嘆，他的手仍輕撫著天使彈性極佳的臀部，手指在已經濕潤的性交腔裡淺淺的抽動著，讓他可以清楚地看到天使的身體因為刺激而顫抖著。

「哼嗯......。」

康納發出享受又或著是難過的鼻音，那鼻息吹拂在被天使握在手中的陰莖引的它一顫一顫，天使伸出舌頭先是舔弄那馬眼上清澈的前液，然後在輕輕的在上頭刺激，他雙手捧著尺寸偏大的性器，將他貼在自己臉頰邊，舌頭沿著柱身往下舔去，幾乎將那脹紅的性器舔的濕透，手也不停的擼動，他聽到在他上方的人類也發出了舒服的低哼聲，寬大的手掌在他頭頂輕撫，那似乎帶著鼓勵以及親暱的姿態讓天使更加的興奮了起來。

「哎哎，小心你的牙齒。」人類可以從天使張開的口中清楚看到那略尖的虎牙以及舌頭上金黃色的抑制環，那牙齒的尖銳他可是記得，他可不想下半身被咬穿了個洞。  
「不會的。」康納語畢就湊上前親吻著那碩大的傘頭，用著舌頭墊在下方，他看起來有些吃力地將那性器含入口中。

那虎牙搔過了柱身，帶著些微刺麻感，卻不感覺疼痛，而下方墊著的舌頭上扣著的舌環卻有著強烈的異物感，在每次康納吞吐間幾乎是按壓在下方處，帶著一種鈍器般的刺激感，而仿生天使並沒有會厭反射，在習慣了大小後，每次的吞吐都深入到喉頭處，並且收縮著擠壓，仿造著性交腔內的蠕動方式給予刺激及愛撫。

「好了，康納。」漢克還沒打算直接繳械在他的口中，他用大拇指撐開了天使因為摩擦而過紅的嘴角，迫使他吐出脹大的性器。

他看著天使從屈居於他跨間的姿態立起，先爬下床蹬掉了有些礙事的灰色長褲，露出了底下的皮衣，以及那依舊緊緊纏在大腿上的紅色尾巴，他是惡魔外型時穿這樣他還覺得有些合適，而現在幾乎純白的仿生天使外觀卻帶出了某種悖德感。

「這次沒有變成惡魔型態？還是那個隱密你代碼的東西抑制了你的轉化？」漢克看著康納再次靠了上來，他湊上前向他的契約者索吻，在親吻間他含糊詢問著。

「嗯...」康納發出綿密的鼻音，像是再回應他的問題，又像是因為舒適而發出的喘息。

人類的手輕撫著被勃發的性器撐起的皮製短褲，小心翼翼的拉下了上頭的拉鍊，裡頭的性器隨著障礙的消失而彈出，帶著些許黏稠的絲線，他的手指由下往上描繪著那設計完美的陰莖，感受著它在手中的重量還有那比起天使其他地方略高的溫度。

「你射過一次了，康納。」他抬頭看向正在忍受著前後夾攻的仿生天使，滿意的在他唇角落下親吻。「什麼時候？」  
「...在您...摸...摸我的翅膀的時候...。」康納小口小口的喘氣，像是忍受著強烈的快感以及各種異常訊息，感受著人類落於唇邊的吻，他的喘息也被奪去，留下難耐的悶哼。

漢克突然發現自己似乎享受著這仿生天使平時矜持的面容被他給剝去，露出下面脆弱且淫蕩的神情，他從沒想過自己有一天會出現這種想法。

「自己坐上來。」

漢克看著天使用手撐開了自己的臀部，他身上穿著的那件皮褲後頭鏤空，有沒有穿對於這件性事上不會有太大的影響。  
康納雙腿大張的跨在漢克的身上，手有些小心的扶著那炙熱硬挺的粗大往自己的性交腔中塞入，不需擴張的性交腔可以藉由外力而撐大，在那粗大的陰莖擠入撐大時帶出了機體內分泌的潤滑液，還帶著淫靡的水聲，那液體幾乎打濕了他們連結的位置，一摺一摺的皺褶被緩慢的撐開，而當那事物完全沒入時，兩人一同發出了舒服的喟嘆。

「操，你裡面真緊。」  
「嗯...您的陰莖也很粗大，...感覺好脹。」

「嗯...哼嗯...。」漢克雙手扣著康納的腰，他沒有急躁的挺動，反而緩緩地往裏頭戳刺著，像是在找尋什麼般地變換著角度以及深度，深深淺淺的刺激讓康納搭在他肩膀的雙手用力的抓緊，將白色的襯衣拉出幾條不規則的皺褶，薄唇緊抿著，但仍無法阻擋的洩出少許輕哼。

這緩慢的步調幾乎快將康納折磨得放聲大叫，各種不同的異常數據竄出，佔滿了他處理器，而漢克的嘴並沒有閒著，他舔咬著近在眼前的粉紅色乳尖，用著舌頭及牙齒的輕咬給予不大不小的刺激，天使將額頭靠在他的頸窩處，身體仍被人類控制著上下緩慢挺動，那沙啞顫抖的嗓音已經被情慾給染成了色情的顏色，讓神父忍不住往上啃咬著被項圈固定著的頸脖，以及那形狀姣好的尖耳朵。

「漢克...快點...不...!!」康納開始求饒，那不快不慢的速度幾乎快將他逼瘋，而那老神父似乎也樂於看到天使向他求饒的樣子，他沒有回答天使的問題，反而將他整個抱到懷中，將自己更加送入天使已經濕透的性交腔中。

「───!!」漢克將手從康納的腰往下滑去，輕易地抓住了被皮衣包裹著的圓潤雙臀，而那原本乖順的紅色尾巴也在那時直接纏上了他的手臂，但這不妨礙他加大頂弄的深度，並持續變換著不同的角度戳刺，直到他看到懷中的天使在他攻向某個點時他的翅膀完全伸直甚至伸張在半空中顫抖著，他就知道他找到了。

漢克將天使放倒在床上，他的身子幾乎虛軟無力，額角的光圈持續亮著黃光，那漂亮的蜜色雙眼透露著不安，頻頻往後望著漢克的動作，他任由人類擺弄姿勢，呈現跪趴而臀部翹高的姿態，甚至配合的在將臀部往上提了提，紅色的尾巴委屈的勾著他的手，那姿態就像是等待交尾的雌獸般，眼前被侵入而未密合的性交腔在略涼的空氣中一張一合，裏頭滲出了少許的透明色液體，沿著大腿根留下。

「阿...哈嗯...漢...漢克...。」

人類扶著天使的髂骨重新操入了那熾熱濕透的小穴，而那尾巴也緊緊纏了上來，這次沒有緩慢挺動，他幾乎是將性器整個拔出後用力的頂入，那聲響在狹小靜謐的空間中發出了不小的肉體拍打聲，他身下的仿生天使發出了斷斷續續的呻吟悶在被褥中聽不太清楚，像是要被他釘在床板上的力道持續且有力的撞擊著柔韌有彈性的臀部，那設計優美的背脊被他曲成了漂亮的弧度。

「不...漢克，翅膀...翅膀真的...真的不行。」

漢克終於忍不住俯下身輕舔著康納蝴蝶骨處的突起，那周圍佈著細密的傷口，在每次頂弄下慢慢癒合，仿生天使並不會流汗，他鼻尖抵著滑嫩的皮膚，嗅聞著天使羽毛中自帶著的某種說不出的氣味，親吻著蝴蝶骨旁細密的小羽翅，那羽翅由小到大一層一層堆疊後往外伸展成了一片漂亮的羽翼。

他看過天使飛翔的樣貌，那是教廷最強大的武器，也是很多人心目中最美麗的信仰，那一片片的羽翅像是連接著很多東西──信念、愛戀、與其他他讀不懂的語意。  
而現在他忍不住往上啃咬著從蝴蝶骨中延展出的翅膀骨骼，他也說不出那根骨頭的名諱，但他知道這翅膀性感極了。

「阿...阿嗯...不...嗚...」  
漢克在他白皙的脊椎處留下了不少吸吮過的紅痕，且不停的在翅膀上啃咬著，下身仍然持續的挺動，像是要將康納給狠狠肏開，仿生天使幾乎快要跪不住，原本緊緊纏著的尾巴垂於一旁，他腰部虛軟，被人類用枕頭墊住，再次拉開了雙腿用力操幹著。

「你翅膀真的很敏感呢，康納。」漢克倒是覺得有趣的拉起了康納原本還緊緊纏著手的尾巴，在口中輕咬，方才性交腔的緊縮以及康納的虛軟無力讓他知道天使再次被他肏到高潮，人類頓了頓，然後輕輕的湊上前，將自己的陰莖埋的更加深入到一個位置，擠壓著仿生天使內部最敏感的位置，在他喊叫出聲之前扳過了他的臉，將那些喊叫呻吟吞入口中。

「哈阿...。」康納無法再說出任何一個有意義的單字或句子，幾乎是被動的接受老神父的親吻，他覺得他口中以及身體的全部都被浸染成那令他著迷的氣味，無法自拔。

似乎吻夠了，人類帶著那濕熱的氣息親吻著天使微張的唇角，然後落於不似人類的尖耳朵上，那漂亮的耳尖漾著漂亮的粉色，讓他覺得可愛，他看到脖子上的項圈在後頭的契約符文處剛好開了個口子，那白皙的皮膚刻印著變成鮮紅色的符文，他忍不住湊上去舔吮了一陣，與天使平常冰涼的體溫不同，那裡的溫度炙熱的像是要將他的舌頭燙傷。

「好了，康納。」漢克再次抽出了那幾乎脹成暗紅色的性器，將天使翻過身，這次變換成仰躺的姿態，他將康納的臀部抬起，將他的小腿掛在他的肩膀上，對準了已經被他肏的柔軟的穴口再次用力頂入。「該好好進食了。」

「阿..阿──!!」康納幾乎是下意識的挺起腰承受著人類的衝撞，那每一次的撞擊幾乎讓他無法呼吸，他的雙手緊緊地抓著身下的棉褥，甚至那原本垂於旁邊的尾巴再次纏上了漢克扣著腰部的手，在最後的衝刺及人類的低吼中他感覺那溫暖的液體灌入了他的腹中。「好...好多..。」

天使的意識矇矓，稍稍緩了陣，將那幾乎佔滿了處理器的多於訊息清除後才爬起身，他感覺人類已經從他的性交腔中退出，那還無法完全閉合的穴口慢慢流出些許精液，他用尾巴將那些東西塞回並沾取了些許放入口中舔吮。

「這項圈就給我好好戴著，懲罰你隨意外出。」漢克並沒有向第一次那樣失去意識，他從康納身上起身，將那汗濕的頭髮往後扒開，露出了下面銳利的藍色眼睛，他伸手勾住了天使項圈前面的扣環往自己身上帶，逼著康納面對自己。「你我已同在深淵。」

康納仰著頭看向自己的信仰，濕潤的琥珀色雙瞳映著人類的樣貌，像是要將他的面容刻於他最深處的加密檔案中，那微垂的羽翅伏在兩側，模樣乖順。

「got it」

/

笠日他仍然在浴缸裡找到了休眠的仿生天使。  
他的羽翅將自己完全包裹，那姿態就像是擁著全世界。

**Author's Note:**

> Q:康納怎麼那麼愛睡在浴缸裡呀  
> 漢克：你怎麼總睡在這  
> 康納：....因為您熟睡時總愛抓著我的翅膀，妨礙我休眠  
> 漢克：有嗎？  
> 康納：...
> 
> 漢克：抓著翅膀會困擾你什麼？你疼痛閾值不是偏低嗎？  
> 康納：...  
> 漢克：還是說會讓你亢奮？  
> 康納：...恕我拒絕回答  
> *小私設  
> 惡魔型態時多稱呼漢克為主人不會用敬語，但天使會直呼名諱卻會用敬語（


End file.
